Taken
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Billy Darley takes back what he thinks belongs to him: Jack Mercer. A short kind of drabbly-fic thing. Onesided-billyXjack and mentioned/implied-bobbyXjack.


Jack was laid on the hard worn out mattress on the floor in the corner of the dark damp basement. He had been there since he was dragged out of the car with the flames on the hood. As soon as he had seen that car parked outside his school he had known there was going to be trouble...wherever that car was, there was always trouble. Always.

He had looked around the car park frantically as he stood frozen in his place...only to remember Bobby had told him that morning he was going to be late, but he had to wait at school for him. Jack had tried to run. He told himself he could out run the man the car belonged to...even though he knew he couldn't. When the man grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, Jack begged and prayed and even screamed as loud as he could for Bobby. He wanted Bobby. Bobby was the only one who would be able to save him from this man, who was holding him tightly and saying, "You stupid little-...you thought you could get away from me? Thought I wouldn't track you down, my Jack?"

He had been thrown into the backseat of the car, kicking and screaming –at the man and for Bobby. He kicked out and his foot had collided with the man's face...that was when he was knocked out by the man's fist connecting with his head.

Jack shook his head as tears ran down his face. He yanked on his wrists, cringing as he heard the metal chain clanking together; his wrists were tied with metal chains and hooked onto something he couldn't see on the wall. He wanted to be home, he didn't want to be here. He had left this place, he wanted to be home with his Mom, Angel and Jerry...and Bobby. He had left this place almost two years ago...left _him_ almost two years ago.

He flinched as he heard the door open and big heavy boots stomping across the cold concrete floor. He shut his eyes tight and begged for it to be anyone but him...even though he knew it was pointless, he was the only one who was allowed to see Jack...so...vulnerable, torn up...so completely naked. In _his_ mind anyway, in Jack's...it was only Bobby who was allowed to see him as he was now.

The man moved across the floor, clicking on the small lamp beside the mattress. He clicked his tongue twice. "What were you thinking?" He asked trailing his cold hard fingers down Jack's back.

Jack tried to flinch away from his touch but just found his hand moved hander against his back, pressing him down and holding him against the mattress. "Billy..."

"Don' you even think about beggin' wit' me!" Billy snapped and smirked as he saw Jack flinch again; he never did like shouting.

"S-so what're you gonna do w-with me now, hum? Same as l-l-last time I was here?" Jack Said quietly; he hated the way it came out, it was supposed to come out strong not like it did, _weak_...but he had suddenly remembered what _had_ happened to him when he had stayed here.

Billy's lips pressed together into a thin hard line. He removed his hand from Jack's back and fisted it painfully tight in his long blond hair, pulling his head to an angle so they could clearly see each other's faces. "How is wha' I did to you any differen' from what he does to you!? What's that fucker called-...Bobby...he's s'posed to be ya brother!"

Jack wanted to yell and scream at Billy for saying that...but he knew better. "At least he doesn't have to guilt me into it, or just right out force himself on me...in me, whatever." He said spitefully; surprised by how his voice had come out...and realising he didn't know better, because he could see it in Billy blue eyes, all his rage and anger.

Billy made a noise that resembled a growl in the back of his throat. He climbed onto the mattress behind Jack, lifting the young blond to his knees by his hips. "You ungrateful little bastard! After everythin' I did for ya; I brought you into m' home, took care of ya, fed ya!" He bent forward and whispered into Jack's ear, "You're gonna be punished for it...until ya beg for m' forgiveness."

Jack's eyes snapped shut tight as he heard the zipper of Billy's jeans been pulled down. "Bobby's gonna come for me. Then you'll regret it! He'll make you pay for hurtin' me!" He said quietly and gripped at the chains tied around his wrists, knowing he had only made Billy even angrier...but knowing Bobby would come for him and when he did, Billy wouldn't ever be able to hurt him again. _Not ever_. He smiled, even though he felt Billy push into him hard, rough and un-prepared...and as he begged for Bobby to hurry and come get him silently.

* * *

The End!

This was supposed to be one of those short-drabble kind of fics which has like only 300-500 words but is really good and interesting...but I just can't do it! Anyway, would love to know what you think about the fic and the pairing...and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
